


When You're Evil

by Lightning_Anonymous



Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: ALL the d'obscenes being good ppl actually, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, for the most part?, hubris being a good person, i mean we dont know much about the parts between canon so, its kinda up in the air
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: Brutality breezed through the files, the last name D'Obscene flashing by his eyes four times, then disappearing into memory. He huffed what might've been a laugh. "They're worse than maggots, kid. And trust me, that's saying quite a bit."Neither of them spoke as he flicked through paper after paper. Alan shifted his foot, eyes locked on the ground."Maybe not."Or: an assorted amount of times the D'Obscenes weren't that bad.
Relationships: Hubris D'Obscene/Alan Probe (implied)





	When You're Evil

Hubris prided himself on his ability to keep his own feelings under tight wraps. A smug smile, a wave of a dismissive hand- it always kept him from spilling his metaphorical (or, in drastic cases, _literal_ ) guts to any overly curious asker. But even the greatest of poker faces slipped out of line at one point or another. After all, when someone got hurt, the game was up. Poker didn't involve other people the players cared about getting injured, and in that way, his life was like an odd game of poker. Nobody that the D'Obscenes cared about got hurt. _Ever_.

So maybe he was a bit justified in his reaction to Ophelia saying she only, you know, _stole part of Alan's brain._

"You... what?" He sounded incredulous. Stupid. But for once, it was of no concern to him how dumbfounded he acted. 

Ophelia chewed on her lip. "I had to! If the machine doesn't work, then... I'll die, Hubris. You have to understand-"

"Then die." It was blunt, and he was fully aware it was rude to say. But at the same time, if her life was in exchange for Alan's safety... well, that was fine by him. "Couldn't you have just asked him to help? I'm sure he'd have done it for a friend-" He hit his cane on the tile floor of his lab, making her flinch. "- _if_ you can even be called that."

"He didn't want to do improvised surgery ever again! The grief from Bleed dying- it was eating him alive!" As soon as those words were let into the air, there was no turning back for Ophelia. She shut her in-tact hand over her mouth as if would seal the words back, but to no avail. Hubris had heard plenty enough.

He grit his teeth, turning his back to the woman. Looking at her just made him want to be sick normally, but now? It just hurt. "You were willing to take away a man's memory because he didn't want to suffer due to his trauma anymore? Is _that_ what you're actually saying, you simpleton?"

She hesitated. Things were uncomfortably still as she fumbled for a response that wouldn't dig her deeper into her grave. "It's different-"

" _Get out._ " The cane he'd hit on the ground was now pointed at her throat, threatening to knock her out if she didn't listen. But still, he refused to meet her eyes, the cane pointing at her over his back. "You... _You_ are horrible. Disgusting. So awful, in fact, that as long as the D'Obscene line is on the face of this unholy Earth..." His hand shook, eyes glazing over. "...you will not be safe, Payne."

The surgeon rolled back in her wheelchair, eyes glancing back and forth. "Please, just-"

"You have five seconds, Payne. Get out of my lab. _Now."_

And, for once, she listened. The squeaking of wheels came as she made her way out the door. Hubris would never admit it, but as soon as she left, tears ran down his face. Not because she was gone, no.

It was because the Alan he knew was gone.


End file.
